Beyond the Sea
by SherryPin
Summary: After Danny ends up in a situation that he didn't think was possible. He's forced to navigate his way through the emerging horrors of Rapture as he tries to find a way home. Four year's post DP UV and 1955 beyond Bioshock UV, no pairings.


The first thing that Danny was aware of was of the silence. It made him feel as if he was the only thing in the world.

The second thing that he was aware of were his sluggish thoughts. He didn't know where he was or what was going on other than the fact that he was safe.

The third thing that he was aware of was of the pain. He gasped for air as a massive pounding headache made itself known, and that was when Danny noticed that he felt abnormally warm.

_Warm?_

The very idea made Danny's mind stutter to a halt because it had been years since the last time that he had felt his own bodily warmth. It had long since become a foreign concept to him after he had developed his ice powers nearly four years ago.

Absentmindedly, he checked his hair.

_Black._

The sight of his normal hair color didn't give any him reassurance, and an overwhelming sense of wrongness overcame him. It was as if everything was a lot duller, all sound seemed a lot more distant and distorted and the world seemed incomprehensible.

Something was wrong, really wrong.

This didn't come from the slowly dawning compensation that some of his senses were either dull or gone. It wasn't the fact that he was feeling bodily warmth for the first time in years. Nor was it the strange idea that his heart beating faster then usual. Instead, it had been the sudden realization that he couldn't feel his ghost core anymore, and that single thought terrified him more than anything. The thing that had caused him to sacrifice so much since the accident was gone as if it had been a bad dream.

After all these realizations, Danny didn't know what to do or feel anymore. His mind was bursting with all sorts of questions except he could only process one thing.

_He was normal._

Danny didn't know how long he had laid there in trying to ignore everything, but at some point the seemingly eternal stillness was broken by the distant sounds of footsteps. It was the his instinctive fear of people that made Danny try to open his eyes, but they felt abnormally heavy as if they were weighed down by sandbags.

The first thing that Danny clearly saw was a large tree covered by vines only to figure out that he was backed up into a rocky corner surrounded by various plants, but any wonder he might have had was quickly squashed by an overwhelming sense of terror and claustrophobia as the footsteps slowly got louder. He heard a low whine from somewhere nearby as his breathing hitched, and suddenly he found himself on his feet in a fit of panic only to quickly fall back down seconds later.

As soon as Danny hit the ground, he curled up into a ball after he realized that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He knew that it was near impossible to hide himself among the surrounding plants without his abilities since he wasn't a small guy.

Basically, he was screwed.

The footsteps quickly became close enough that Danny knew that he should have been seen by that point. He could practically hear the surprised and angry remarks at their discovery, and realized that he could actually hear a man angrily muttering under his breath. His heart practically leap out of his chest when he caught a glimpse of a shadow, and it was followed by an odd sound that reminded him of a sliding door before everything went silent again. Several minutes passed before Danny felt safe and that he could even begin to relax.

It was only after Danny sat up that he realized that he had actually been safer in the corner than if he had managed to run off. It was at that point that he noticed something really weird, and it was beyond his parents level of weirdness. At first, it had been his hands because they were the size of a small child except it went beyond that. He examined himself with a slowly growing mixture of horror and confusion, and distantly wondered if another ghost was playing a joke on him.

"What the hell...?" Danny muttered long after he had realized that he was practically swimming in his clothing. It took him several seconds to take it all in, and then he wanted to smash him head into something for whatever idiotic thing that got him into this situation.

He was a freaking child!

_Thisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappe- Clockwork._

The thought of his odd ghostly guardian was enough to calm Danny down, because he knew that he wouldn't leave him in any position that was too dangerous. However, in the back of his mind he knew that the ghost would for reasons beyond him.

As he stared at himself with a calmer mind he realized that he was a shrimp again. His childhood freckles were probably back with a vengeance, but they would stand out even more since his skin seemed to have retained it's paleness. His hair was still black meaning that his eyes were probably still their usual frost blue.

It was around then that the reality of his situation hit the young boy. He had been turned back into a small child, and dumped in an unrecognizable area. The best part was that he had no freaking idea on how he had even gotten there.

Mysteries upon mysteries, his life really sucked sometimes...

Instead of throwing the fit that he desperately wanted to release, exclusively in the form of undignified shrieking and flailing, as his mind was slowly filled with the urge to destroy something (i.e., box ghost). Danny turned his mind to something a lot more productive. Such as, figuring out what the heck he was going to do with his cloth's. It didn't help that most of it had either slide off his body, and his shirt had turned into an enormous gown.

He ended up ditching nearly everything except his old favorite t-shirt and socks. The faded red oval symbol had always been around his chest, but now somehow found itself around his lower-abdomen.

After Danny had calmed down after fixing his cloths, he left the little nook behind the tree to discover that he was in the middle of a room in an in-door garden.

It was obviously a man-made garden as the area was filled was an assortment of plant life, but there were inviting benches and rocks in the area to lounge upon and a strange waterfall in the far corner. The walls were made from layers of stone and wood as if to give the illusion of being outside, but this was easily broken by the sight of the ceiling.

It was covered by skylights, the sight of the blue-green tinted sky outside made him uncomfortable because it defiantly wasn't part of the human or ghost zone. The thing was that it was vaguely familiar for but he couldn't place it.

He started heading up the grassy hill until he spotted a sign, it was a floral design, a combination of metal and blown glass, that stated: Arcadia Glens. The doors below it opened with a quiet shutter as he approached them to reveal a wooden walkway that lead to various other places within the garden. It vaguely reminded him of an amusement park because of all the signs along the walls.

According to them, the Farmer's Market was a lot closer than Waterfall Grotto, so Danny followed a sign into a place called the Tree Farm. It ended up being a small fruit and vegetable garden except it was growing multiple types for show, but he cut through it to get to a stairwell on the other side.

The walls past the stairs were covered in old styled advertisements featuring Arcadia, and made it out to be a resort for a place called Rapture. The name reminded him of those religious folk that started hanging around the street corners of Amity Park after the ghosts started attacking the town. They would preach a lot of nonsense about 'the end of days' or 'the rapture' as they waved around their signs and handed out pamphlets. Their religious beliefs had always creeped him out...

The idea of a city named after something akin to the end of days was a little weird to him.

Danny continued down the hall until he reached a area that had deserted ticket booth's, and past them into a garden hall featuring the sign, Farmer's Market, in the center. Beyond the sign he found an open thick metallic doorway that wouldn't have looked out of place in his parents basement.

It was the sight of the bubbles streaming past the window that shocked him, and the pseudo-child hardly noticed that the room was made from industrial grade metal and glass. Except it probably had more to do with the fact he grew up with inventors for parents before hunting ghosts for several years though.

_This place is underwater? _That the single question was as far as Danny's curiosity went, before he turned his attention to the rest of the room. He closely examined it as he slowly wandered around as he made his way towards the door. It was made with people in mind, the polished floorboards and fancy designs on nearly everything in the watertight room made that much obvious. As soon as he laid eyes on the other side of the room, any possible hope of reaching the Farmer's Market was crushed at the sight of the door. It was the type used in submarines, a watertight bulkhead, and was impossible for him to open now.

The black haired boy felt more annoyed than disappointed as he looked down at his strangely small body. It was as if he was temporary someone else, and everything would return to normal soon. At that point, it didn't feel as if things could get any worse, but all those thoughts disappeared as his stomach dropped when a large shadow fell over him.

"What's a boy like you doing all the way out here?" An older man's voice cut through the air, he sounded vaguely annoyed and amused. He seemed to be around his late 30's to early 40's with thinning brown hair, brown eyes, and abnormally pale skin. His clothing seemed a little weird being that he wore an unusual dark blue jacket over a light blue collared shirt, brown slacks, and brown work shoes.

"Uh... hi." Danny muttered as he stared up at the tall man as he cursed his short stature.

The man examined him with a critical eye before his eyes seemed to harden as his mouth seemed to thin. He roughly grabbed him by the arm before dragging him off with him someplace else except he was going to fast for him to really keep up. His arm started to hurt as the others fingers began digging into it, and his legs started felt ache from his constant stumbling that it felt as if he was being dragged off.

"Can you slow down?" He asked except the man didn't even acknowledge him as he angrily moved along towards some unknown destination. He knew that he was definitely someplace else as grass changed from stone to wood to metal and so on. At some point he noticed that they reached a place that had other people in the area except he didn't have a real chance to see them before they moved past them.

They only began to slow down when they entered a room had some benches except the thing that caught his eye was the strange metallic thing. It reminded him of something that his parents might have invented except it was similar to a shinier bent tube that reminded him of a abnormal train.

As he turned his attention back to the older man he heard the caught the last words of his sentence as he received a thick ticket. "...for Maintenance Junction 17."

After this the man seemed a lot more annoyed as he turned back towards the younger boy before he dragged him to the train and the doors automatically opened as they approached them. Danny nearly fell as he was pushed him inside by the other man while the thick piece of paper from earlier floated towards the ground.

"Go home, urchin." Were the last disgust filled words that the boy heard from the other before the doors closed silently. Danny felt strangely numb as he stood there for several moments before he picked up the ticket on the ground before heading to a nearby seat.

The small child glanced at the ticket before looking out the window wondering what and where 'Maintenance Junction 17' would be as he waited for the train to head out.

No one else boarded the train.

It felt like ages before an announcement came on to confirm they were leaving the station to go to Fort Frolic. Danny wasn't expecting much as the train made a loud metallic groan as it slowly began to move towards its next destination. The darkness of the concrete wall through the window was quickly replaced by someplace even darker as the train plunged into the unknown waters. It wasn't long before everything suddenly brighten with a blinding intensity as they exited a tunnel.

This all happened so fast that the younger boy wasn't sure what the heck was even going on as he started out the window into the murky blue water. He could see some things gently waving beyond the window that he recognized as aquatic plants out there, and the dark shapes beyond his line of sight had ended up being a school of fish. It was a dark shadow in the distance that had caught his eyes, and his breath hitched as he took in the many large brightly lit structures out there.

_This wasn't just a single place under water, but a whole city under the ocean..._

* * *

*Updated 9/3/14

Basically, I decided to post this for personal reasons despite the bad plot. The general outline for it is already finished, but it won't have a set update schedule because my life is hectic. My writing skills aren't the best thing in the world, sorry.

*Q&A*

1. What is Maintenance Junction 17? Pauper's Drop previous name.

2. Why is Danny so young? He's the same age as his ghost form instead of his human form; it's more complicated than that.

3. Will the rating change? Yes, it will go from T to M in the future.


End file.
